Mmm Hmm!
by Authoress K. C
Summary: YEEEEE!!!!!


Mmm Hmm!  
By: Karie  
  
~~~  
...I HATE MY COMPUTER! It only works on SAFE MODE! I'm probably posting this at a friends house, so, ya know. And if you've sent me a picture entery, I should have sent you a messege, thanking you for it, if I haven't, I either didn't get your picture, or YAHOO! Mail deleted it. And please, SEND THE PICTURES AS ATTACHMENTS! Well, this was just a random idea born out of bordom. Older G-Boiz, you know. General warning/disclaimer/rant applies here. Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
I saw him a few years ago. Not long ago, just a couple of years. Actually, to be compleatly honest, 3 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 16 hours, 7 minutes and 37 seconds. Thats to be compleatly honest. Of course, he didn't even see me. I was too far away and I look to average to be noticed. But his long braid, immistakable. Anyway. I never used to ramble like this. Oh well. Can't be helped. Quatre rambles so much, I guess I've accidentally picked it up from him. And Wufei still rants incessantly. Except now its just about things at home. He's very happy, just, Wufei. Apparently Trieze and Millardo keep him happy. Quatre, he's content to listen and be everyone's best friend but no one's lover. Well, except for Heero's. Yes, Heero. He lives, breathes, sleeps and eats Quatre. Get your minds out of the gutter. The poor man worships the blonde. Me, I pine away in my room, dreaming of indigo-violet eyes and long chestnut brown braids. Quatre thinks I've got some irriversable mental condition in which I dream horrid dreams of the war and dying but really, why would I be doing that? Its ridiculas. But, he's convinced. Whatever. Back to Duo. He's not around, quite obviously, and I miss him like there's no tomorrow, also obvious. Why don't I go look for him? Easy. Where to look for an internation super star, colony Hollywood. Yeah right. No such place. I don't know where to start looking. He's a dance sensation and an actor. And of course I know all his movies by heart. And all his dance steps. He's like, my god. And his body has become increadable. Of course, in all his interviews, when it comes to the ever present, 'do you have a girlfriend' question, his answer is always the same.  
  
"I've got a person in mind."  
  
It makes me wonder if he's dating someone or not. Or is he just giving the press something. There's the doorbell. I wonder who it is.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
The call is so loud. Ow.   
  
"Aa? Nani?"  
  
I open my door and come to the top of the stairs. I generally run around in just jeans so my silver ones with the white fabric paint writting on them are pretty common place. Quatre's at the foot of the stairs, beaming.  
  
"Trowa, you have a visitor!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
I walk down the stairs calmly. My hair is pretty normal now, Its still kind of long in front so I have a black bandana tied around my head to hold it out of my face now. It just flops a little over the edge so it looks okay. I follow Quatre into the regular living room, with the tv and the bean bags. Whats this all about, normally company is in the sitting room. I walk in then back out as fast as I can. Duo's sitting on a chair like he's lived here all his life!  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Quatre's voice is concerned, I told you he thinks I have a mental condition.  
  
"I'm fine. Why didn't you -tell me- it was -him-!?"  
  
"I thought you were looking out the window again."  
  
Arg! That habit of mine! The one time I -don't- do it and look what happens! I breathe.  
  
"I'm okay. Look, you go find Heero, he's probably flipping out over you."  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner Trowa!"  
  
He waves and dashes off. Mentioning Heero has this effect on him. He loves it. I stand tall and walk back into the living room. Duo's still sitting there. He looks normal. Not like a super star at all.  
  
"Hey Tro. Long time, huh? I've been really busy, do you know what I do now? I-"  
  
"Hi Duo, yes I know."  
  
"Oh. Did you know that-"  
  
"I probably do."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
He stares at me. Its not a bad thing. He's actually shocked. I used to not say two words if I could help it and now I'm interrupting him. He blinks slowly.  
  
"So, you been okay?"  
  
I sit in a chair, crossing my legs calmly. I live here.  
  
"Yeah, pretty good."  
  
"Heero nuts?"  
  
"No. He's madly in love though."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Blonde boy."  
  
"Millardo?"  
  
"Wrong blonde. Thats Wufei's. So is Trieze. No, Heero's with Quatre. And mad about the guy."  
  
Duo laughed. I like that sound.  
  
"Oh. What about you?"  
  
"I've got a person in mind."  
  
"That sounds familiar."  
  
"It should. Everytime you're asked about who your with you say that."  
  
"Oh. I do, don't I?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He laughed. Okay, I -really- like that sound. Oh, damn it all, I really like Duo! I want him to -stay- here.  
  
"--ndering if you wanted to be my, well, date."  
  
"Nani? Sorry Duo, I wasn't listening."  
  
"Thats okay."  
  
Duo blushing is highly cute.  
  
"I was asking if you'd want to do me a favor. See, I've got this award show to go to, and I'm going alone at the moment. Well, I have to perform and I'm nominated for some stuff, I was wondering if you'd be my date. Its tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lets see, watch the show on tv, be Duo's date.   
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"Boy, that was fast."  
  
"What can I say, I have a quick mind."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
I grinned slightly and got up.  
  
"How long do I have and how formal is it?"  
  
"Its in, four hours. And its like those old MTV award shows."  
  
"Oh, thats easy. I'll be right down, you'll want to show up to the preshow."  
  
Out of the room, up the stairs, into my room, pant for two seconds, dart to closet.  
  
"MTV huh? Okay, let me find those pants. I look good in them."  
  
I dig around for almost a minute before I finally find them. A pair of silver plastic pants and a black fishnet shirt with silver interwoven throughout it. The pants are like a second skin, they fit so snugly. A pair of black biker boots, my one peice of real jewelry, a diamond stud that I wear in my ear. Yes, my ear is peirced. I fix my hair very fast and walk back down the stairs and into the living room, before I start tying it back again.  
  
"This look okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"-Yes-!"  
  
I laugh and shove my hair back, tying it up.  
  
"Good, lets go."  
  
He grabs my arm and hauls me out to a jeep sitting in the drive. I slip into the passenger seat and buckle my seat belt while he pulls out of the drive and onto the highway. I look out the front windshield while he drives. Apparently its in the country. We're on Earth by the way. One hour drive. If only I could jump him. Did I mention he's wearing ass tight blue jeans and a open black leather vest with his habitual braid and a pair of blue biker boots? I have now! He pulls into a parking lot a block away from were there is a huge mess of limo's and Mercedes. We walk through until you can't tell if we just came from a limo or from the street corner. He comes into sight of the red carpet and pauses.  
  
"Something wrong."  
  
"Umm... Trowa, your going to have to -act- like your my date. You do know how to act like your -with- a person, right?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell, do not insult me. I know what I'm supposed to be here for. And believe me, if I didn't -want- to do it, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"You -want- to?"  
  
"Damn right! Duo, I've practically stalked you from my room. I knew everything you've done in your life since I last talked to you up through the past hour."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I love you."  
  
"Oh. Lets go Trowa."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He acted like he didn't even hear me. He probably didn't. His hand was curled around mine and he was pulling me behind him while we made our way to the carpet. When we got there he let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist so I just tucked my hand into the back pocket of his jeans. I know we were caught in the flash of several camera's. And a bubbly female reporter ran over to talk to us.  
  
"Duo, dah-ling!"  
  
"Hello Libby."  
  
"Duo, who -is- your friend? Tell me!"  
  
"Oh, Libby, this is my -date-, Trowa. Trowa, this is Libby."  
  
"Hello Trowa, I'm from GUSH magazine. How in the world did you ever meet this -adorable- man!"  
  
"Oh, we go way back."  
  
"Really! Duo! You've been keeping things from us all!"  
  
"I know, sorry Libby. Oh, there's Kerri, from FAWNIN' TV, I've got to go, chao Libby!"  
  
"Chao Duo! Bye Trowa!"  
  
I now hate reporters. Kerri.  
  
"Duo! *heart* Oh, its been three weeks! We -must- have you do another appearance, you're just such a -hit-! *stars*"  
  
"I know, sorry Kerri. Oh, Kerri, this is my boyfriend, Trowa."  
  
"-Boyfriend-! No wonder you turned down Tanya! So, how long have you been hiding him?"  
  
"Oh, for a while."  
  
"The whole time."  
  
"Ohh, and whats been going on?"  
  
"Not a long, Duo's really busy. I think we need to go, don't you Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, what Trowa says. Bye Kerri."  
  
"Bye Duo! *fawn*"  
  
Okay, now I -really- hate reporters. Female ones are especially gushy and fawny. He leads me up to the front row where we'll be in the frame of every camera and sits down. Of course I lean near him and look for all the world like I'm mad about him, which I am. He looks thrilled.  
  
"Trowa, I'm presenting, so, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes and then I have to perform, so, will you be okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be down here waiting for you."  
  
{I will be right here waiting for you...}  
  
I like that song. Hopefully, when he went to present, Keith Yarsh wouldn't magically 'appear' and offer to keep me company. I'd heard about his way of keeping a guy 'company'. No thanks. That guy thought everything within a 10 mile radius and with a dick wanted him. I only wanted Duo. He seemed to be reading my mind.  
  
"If Keith comes anywhere -near- you, kick his ass."  
  
"Fully intended to."  
  
"Thats good. Your -my- date. Not some cheap dime slut."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Oh god, I've died, he just winked at me. I grinned slightly and leaned my head on his shoulder. He's gotten taller than me in the few years we've been away from each other. Now I'm looking up slightly at him. He just loops his arm around me and stays like that for about an hour while people present, talk and perform. Then he shrugs gently.  
  
"I have to go present and perform. I'll be back. Remember, kick Keith's ass."  
  
"Okay. I'll be waiting."  
  
He smiled and walked off. God, what an ass...  
  
"Hey bishonen, where'd your little sex friend."  
  
I swear.  
  
"Go away Yarsh."  
  
"Aww, now come on bishonen, can't I just sit here and keep you company till your little sex friend comes back for you?"  
  
"No. And he's my boyfriend. His name is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, how about a drink?"  
  
"No. Get away from me. Now."  
  
"Come on bishonen."  
  
There was an announcement from the stage and I rose with most of the rest of the crowd when Duo walked out, I jumped and blew him a kiss. He winked at me. I knew I looked smug as all hell.  
  
"Damn. Boy, where are you from?"  
  
"Why? Does my ass look like a little peice of heaven to you? Tear your eyes off it and leave."  
  
I sat back down and glared at him. He smirked at me. God, what a moron.  
  
"I never got your name bishonen."  
  
"And you won't get it, leave."  
  
He's so damn dense! Fist, back, extend. Extend -hard-! He walked away grumbling in a very high voice. I looked up at the stage and got another wink from Duo. Gods...  
  
"Hey, I think he winked at me! Oh my god!"  
  
Fangirls. Turn around.  
  
"Actually, I'm his date, that was directed at me."  
  
"-What-?! He's -gay-?! Bummer!"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry girl."  
  
Turn back around, smirk, look like you know something increadible. Your Duo's date. He waves and walks off. Swoon. What a man. Lights go off. Okay...? Oh. The stage bursts in a blaze of silver directly infront of me. Duo swings out and slides into place. Wait, what? Me? Oh shit. He sings too...  
  
"Everyone, this is Trowa, my boyfriend."  
  
Oh god... And dance. Okay, I know this routine, blend, blend, ble-shit. Okay, I'm Duo's partner. I know this routine too. Wrap, spin, slide, slide, lean, back, twirl, fling, press. Okay. Fine. Shit. He's grabbing my -ass-! Ohhhhhhh goooooood... What the -hell- is he -on-! 'Cause I want some! Thinking bad, Duo's tounge down your throat very very good. Breathe. God. Press, writher, slide down, slide back up, press press press. God. Bow, wave, run off stage with him.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"No shit? I thought it was watching tv! I -know- that, but why -me-?!"   
  
"'Cause?"  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"Oh. Damn. Uhh... We gotta go now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have an tv appearance."  
  
"Can I change?"  
  
"You look... -fine-. Come on."  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Okay... Is he stalling? Cheater. Runner! Hider! -Procrastinator-!  
  
"Procrastinator!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your avoiding my questions."  
  
"I don't have answers."  
  
"See!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Procrastinator."  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
"Cheat."  
  
God he's cute. I shut up. He pulls into a tv studio lot and drags me into a lift. Third floor. Seventh door in the left corridor on the right wall. Run in flop into the guest seats, lean on him, smile, answer questions.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have Duo Maxwell with us. Duo, who is your guest?"  
  
"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Trowa."  
  
"Nice to meet you Trowa."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I hate tv interviews.  
  
"Duo, would you mind telling us about your boyfriend?"  
  
"Trowa, oh I've known him for years. But, its not nice to just throw things at him, so, I've been keeping him at home. He just demanded to come though."  
  
"Fibber. He draged me here to tell the truth."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, but thats okay. I don't mind."  
  
"Thats very nice. You both look stunning together."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Okay, I'm tired. I hate long winded people, excepting Duo. Finally we leave.  
  
"Do want to go home? Or go with me?"  
  
"I'll go to your place. Quatre and Heero are probably busy. Thats loud."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
I like him. I love him. God I want to kiss him.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come on Trowa."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
I think I'm walking? No, I think he's carrying me. Yes, he's carrying me. His shoulder is comfortable.  
  
"Tro?"  
  
"Nnn?"  
  
"Couch?"  
  
"Nn."  
  
"Here, you can sleep in here."  
  
"Mmn."  
  
Okay, I'm on a bed. Ummm... Its cold...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
I sound like shit...  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Don't sleep on the couch. Get in bed damn it."  
  
"No, I'll be okay, the--"  
  
"Get in bed Duo."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mmm, better. Snuggle, smile, speak.  
  
"Oyasumi Duo."  
  
"Hmm.. Night."  
  
He's a fast sleeper.  
  
"Duo, ai shiteru."  
  
Snuggle. Sleep...  
  
Duo opened an eye.   
  
"Finally. God Trowa, you've changed."  
  
The braided man rose, distangling Trowa from him. The man woke instantly.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Shit. Go to sleep Tro. I'm thirsty."  
  
"No, Duo, come back to bed."  
  
"Tro, we aren't -married- I'm not going to listen to you."  
  
Indigo-violet eyes took in the sleepy anguish in wide emerald eyes. Those eyes cooled to a low painful stare that glimmered with unshed tears.  
  
"Maybe I should have gone with the jerk anyhow..."  
  
Duo watched with a torn heart as Trowa tiredly got out of the large bed and walked out of the house. He barely caught a glimpse of tears running down the other man's face.  
  
"Oh god. What did you do now Maxwell."  
  
The man threw on his shoes and a jacket and ran out of the house. He looked down the street and saw a thin figure walking down the sidewalk, shoulder length hair fluttering around him.   
  
"Trowa!"  
  
The figure paused then kept walking. Duo ran after him, shoes pounding the concrete. The figure just started walking faster. Duo caugth up easily.  
  
"Trowa! Come on Trowa, what are you doing, lets go back to my house and then I'll take you back to Quatre's in the morning. I'm sure they miss you."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Trowa, don't be stubborn."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"-What-?! What the -hell- do you want from me Duo!? Huh? Or do you have any -idea-? Do you know why I followed your career? Why I agreed to be your date for the night? Why I don't want to go back to Quatre's? No. Because you don't -listen-! You just don't listen! You never have! Go back to your cold empty bed Duo, I'm walking for a while. I don't know where. I think I'll find my way back to the circus eventually. I belong in the travleing freak show anyway. Ladies and gentlemen, come see the Bearded Lady, the Strong Man and the Idiot in Love. See you later Duo."  
  
The painully thin man with amazingly bright green eyes and the most bitingly painful words turned away from bewitching indigo-violet eyes full of wondering hurt and started to walk away as the rain started to fall around them. Duo's heart shattered like fragile glass. The cry that tore from his throat was pained.  
  
"Trowa!!!"  
  
The thin figure turned in the rain. His voice was weak.  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo ran through the rain, skidding through puddles of quickly forming water to wrap his arms around the shoulders of the other man.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
There was a silence then thin arms wound around his waist and the other's chilled body squeezed against him.  
  
"Its okay. I forgive you Duo."  
  
"Come home, okay? We're soaked."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
The two dragged home through the rain, the taller braided man wrapping the other man with the long drenched toffee colored hair in his arms. They entered the house and Duo locked the door behind them.Trowa untied the black strip from his hair and shoved the wet mass out of his face. Duo's arms came around him from behind. Trowa leaned back and smiled.  
  
"We're soaked. How will we ever get warm again?"  
  
"I've got some ideas."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Trowa turned, still smiling. Duo's hands curled around the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, over his head. Trowa slid out of it, sliding down Duo's body, touching him the whole way down. Duo dropped the shirt to the side and looked down at Trowa who was litterally between his legs, the willowy man was leaning back slightly, looking up at him. Duo smiled down at him and tangled a hand in the long hair Trowa now sported. The other man just smirked for a moment then sat up rather straight, his mouth directly before the bulge in the front of Duo's jeans. The soft slightly pink lips parted, the damp tounge darting out to swipe over the already wet cloth. Duo's grip in the soft hair tightened reflexivly. There was a soft giggle.  
  
"You giggled."  
  
The two words were gasped out as the tounge swept over the front of his jeans again.  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
Trowa slid from under him and pulled him back towards Duo's room.  
  
"Quatre won't miss me that much."  
  
"Mmm hmm!"  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~~~  
  
JOY! *lol* I'm sorry, no lemons. I can't swallow things too well right now, so, I can't have any lemons. Mommy said no lemon's in my tea today. OH! I got a sticker that I intend to use for another fan fic! Or more of them! SEND IN YOUR PICTURES FOR MY CONTEST! Ja!  
  
Karie *muah!* 


End file.
